The Marauders are Back!
by PhoenixDreamer55
Summary: James and Lily are finally together and the marauders couldn't be happier. But how will the rest of Hogwarts feel about it? Sequel to A Summer With the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**AHH!!!! i can hear the screaming now... I actually updated?? OMG!! yes i kno i kno... its been like... 3 months... and i really am sorry... i only just had time to do it because the first marking periods over... hopefully i will be able to update more frequently now that i have a start... hope you guys like the first chapter!! and remember... the more you guys review the faster i will update!!**

**disclaimer: all characters belong to Jo... duh...****

* * *

**

**The Marauders Are Back!**

Chapter 1

"James! Over here! James!"

Remus' voice carried over the crowd of people on Platform 9 ¾. It was the standard scene there, what with the sobbing mothers and proud fathers and younger siblings all saying their farewells to their family. And of course the shouts of friends reunited again after the long summer holiday. Remus, of course, was one of these people.

He smiled to himself as he saw James and Sirius turn in his direction. Sirius had officially moved out of Grimmuald Place about a week ago, and was staying with the Potter's until the end of term. James parents had come to see them off, and their usual jolly demeanor was apparent on their faces. As soon as they spotted Remus, James and Sirius began pushing through the crowd of students to make their way to him. They had just seen each other a few days ago, but they were all excited to be reunited nonetheless.

"'Ello Moony!" Sirius greeted upon their arrival. "You got our compartment reserved?"

"Of course." Remus turned to James with a smile. "Lily not here yet?"

"No…" James said, distracted. He was frantically searching around the platform. Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Prongs."

"Yeah! I mean it's not like she would have been kidnapped by rabid squirrels or something." Sirius said laughingly, but James just looked even more worried. He quickly turned to Sirius.

"You don't think…?" James asked hesitantly.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Calm down Prongs! It was just a joke!" Sirius said, playfully punching James in the shoulder.

"Oww! C'mon cut it out Padfoot!" James rubbed his shoulder. "What if something really did happen to her?"

Remus tried not to laugh. "James, she's on her way to the train station. She's been doing it for the last 5 years. I think she'll be ok."

James nodded absently and continued his mad search. Remus and Sirius just rolled their eyes and began to talk about some new pranks they could pull this year. They were suddenly jerked out of their plotting when James jumped about 5 feet into the air and almost knocked Remus' mother over. Sirius whipped around looking terribly confused before he saw where James was staring. Lily had just walked onto the platform.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Prongs! You just saw her two days ago! Talk about separation anxiety!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. It was a bit humorous how needy James was. He was like a spoiled puppy sometimes.

Lily, it seemed, was just as happy to see him though, as she quickly rushed over and let James pull her into his arms.

Sirius groaned and Remus just smiled.

_I suppose we'll have to get used to this,_ He thought.

Apparently Sirius, however, had had enough of it already.

"Alright lovebirds, let's go. Enough of the love fest, we've got a compartment waiting!" He said, tapping James on the head. But James didn't seem to notice, as he just continued on with his fest of love.

Sirius waited for a moment, hoping, it seemed, that James would turn around and smile and walk with them to the compartment. Unfortunately, his daydream was crushed. James didn't turn around. He didn't even stop kissing Lily. Sirius looked a bit disappointed.

"Fine then, I see how it is. We've been replaced. We, the marauders, are no longer number one in James Potter's life." He pretended to choke back a sob. "Well at least I know Remus still loves me! Isn't that right Remus?" Dramatically, Sirius whipped around to look at him.

Remus grinned. "Of course, Padfoot. Why, if you were a bogey, I'd pick you first."

At this, James finally let go of Lily and began laughing uncontrollably. Sirius just scowled.

"Thanks Moony, that really means a lot…I'm going to find Peter. Maybe _HE_ will actually be nice to me…" And with that he flounced off across the platform in a huff.

James turned to Remus.

"That was brilliance, mate. Where'd you learn it?" He asked, sounding truly curious.

Remus tried to assume an appalled look.

"What? I can't ever come up with a good punch line on my own?" He asked.

James gave him a skeptical glance.

Remus sighed. Quickly, he muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that Moony. Could you say it again?" James said with a grin. Lily had come over to listen in as well.

Remus braced himself before saying as quietly as possible, "My mother…"

James barked with laughter. Lily looked like she was trying really, really hard not to.

"I love your mum, mate." James said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, yeah…" Remus muttered.

"What's this about people loving me?"

Remus spun around to find himself standing face to face with the mother in question.

"Err…. Hi mum…" He said slowly. "James was just saying how much he liked your bogey joke."

James turned a bit red, but Ms. Lupin just laughed.

"Oh is that what this is all about?" She asked, still chuckling.

James nodded. "It's bloody brilliant Ms. Lupin. Where did you hear it?"

She smiled. "Remus' father said it to me on our first date. I think that was what convinced me to go out with him again. He wasn't like the other boys I'd dated, all serious and trying way too hard to impress me. He was funny, and he loved to make me laugh."

It was sad, James knew, but he still smiled. It was a sweet story. He looked at Remus. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, and James got the feeling he had heard this story many times before. He knew Remus was proud of his father.

"Err... pardon my asking Ms. Lupin, but you said your husband _was_ funny. Why?" Lily had been listening in on the tale.

James' eyes got real wide and he shot an apologetic glance at Remus. Remus had his head bowed and James could tell he was trying not to let Lily see how sad he was.

Ms. Lupin just smiled sadly and took Lily's hand.

"When our neighbors found out about Remus' attack, many of them decided it wasn't safe for us to be their neighbors anymore. How naïve they all were. Of course, my husband and I knew Remus was harmless, as long as the proper precautions were taken, but not everyone is so open to the idea of a werewolf living among them, even if he was only 6 years old."

Lily was starting to regret asking now.

"Well anyway, one night, a few of the villagers living close to us told us that we either had to leave, or they would force us to. Well now, we had been living happily in that house for 11 years and we weren't planning to leave then. My husband told them to leave off, that his son was no more a danger to the village than the stray dogs that ran around town. But they refused to listen. He guarded Remus and me for as long as he could, but more villagers came, and this time with guns. They killed my husband and burned our house to the ground. Luckily, I was able to get Remus and myself out before the house collapsed, but I never saw my husband again. My beloved John…"

Ms. Lupin pulled out a tissue and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry dear… I always get so teary…"

Lily was crying now too. Ms. Lupin quickly enveloped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you cry." She handed Lily a tissue. "This should be a happy day. You all are starting your sixth year!"

She looked around at them all with a teary smile.

"Although I can't remember when any of you grew up."

Lily laughed. She looked around and saw that James was smiling again. Remus still had his head bowed but she could tell he was smiling too.

_We really have grown up fast haven't we?_ She thought to herself as she looked at them. All of a sudden, a thought struck her.

"How long have you known James, Ms. Lupin?"

Ms. Lupin looked puzzled. "Oh since the end of Remus' first year I would suppose. Remus was so excited to have me meet his friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well I would guess you would have some good stories about them right?" Lily was getting more excited by the minute.

James and Remus however, were looking horrified.

James reached out for Lily's hand. "You know what Lily, we really have to go. I think the train's going to be leaving soon."

Remus nodded quickly.

"Yeah. There's nothing that great to tell anyway."

Ms. Lupin just brushed off their comments with a sweep of her hand.

"Oh posh! There's plenty of stories to tell. I remember the time during their second year when they all came to my house for the winter holidays. Remus had told me they were coming, yet I never expected them to all come shooting out of my fireplace! Well it was quite the holiday. Why, one night when I went up to say goodnight, I found them all with their wands out firing spells everywhere. And they were all-"

"We really have to be going, Mum!" Remus practically shouted.

"Yes! It was a pleasure seeing you again Ms. Lupin!" James said, pulling Lily towards the train.

Remus quickly hugged his mother and took off at a sprint.

Lily was laughing hysterically when they reached their compartment. Sirius and Peter had already arrived and claimed their seats.

Remus and James collapsed into terrified heaps onto seats, and Lily dropped onto James' lap, still laughing.

Sirius and Peter looked awestruck.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Sirius asked, confused.

Remus and James just looked at each other, obviously debating on whether they should tell Sirius and Peter.

Finally, Remus spoke.

"My mum was just regaling Lily with our childhood tales." He said quietly.

Sirius' eyes got wider.

Carefully, he asked. "Which childhood tales?"

Remus turned to James for help, but he just shuddered and shook his head.

"Holiday, second year…" Remus assumed a painful look.

Sirius' eyes, if possible got even wider. Peter just fainted.

Sirius tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Did she get to…?" Sirius trailed off.

Remus and James shook their heads.

"But she was bloody close…."

Now it was Sirius' turn to look horrified.

Lily had finally stopped laughing and was looking around at the marauders.

"For Merlin's sake! What in the world happened to you four?"

James spoke. "No. you really don't need to know."

"Well, I'm curious now so tell me!" Lily said.

James let out a ragged sigh. He looked at Remus.

He just shrugged. "We'll never see the end of it if we don't tell her."

Lily smiled. "There, see? Someone is reasonable."

But Sirius cut in. "No James! We'll never see the end of it if we DO tell her!"

"Oh shut up, Black!" Lily turned back to James "C'mon, just tell me. How bad can it be?"

James looked at her dumbstruck.

"How bad can it be? How bad can it be? You have no idea."

Remus was shuddering again.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I have no idea! You won't tell me!"

James rubbed his eyes. "Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you. But you have to promise that it won't leave this compartment! Okay?"

Lily nodded quickly. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

James braced himself and shot a hopeless look at Remus and James. Peter was still passed out.

"Well, as Ms. Lupin said, we went to Remus' house for winter holiday. It was the first night we were there, it was bloody _freezing _in that house. We had been playing outside all day and we had just come in. After we had all taken showers we were sent off to Remus' room to get some sleep. Well Remus and Sirius were arguing over who would get to sleep on the floor. There were only two beds and the floor was of course, freezing. Sirius thought that since we were guests, we should get the beds, and that he should sleep on the floor. Remus said that since we were guests, we could sleep on the floor. Well of course, like most fights between us, it ended in a duel. Sirius suggested that they fight for it, since we had just learned dueling in school. So we all whipped out our wands and all hell broke loose." James paused.

Lily was looking more confused than ever. "I don't get it? What's so bad about that? I saw you three dueling this summer."

Sirius held up a shaky hand. "The story's not finished."

James took a deep breath and began again.

"So like I said, Remus and Sirius were going at it. There were spells ricocheting everywhere. At some point, one of us cast a spell we had made up. It was supposed to be used on Slytherins only, but… well… I guess just in the heat of the moment or something… Anyway, the next we knew, all of our clothes had disappeared." James finished looking rather red.

Sirius looked to be on the verge of tears, and Remus wouldn't take his eyes off the floor. Lily still didn't get it.

"You mean like the clothes in your trunks right? Why is that so bad?"

James shook his head. "Not in our trunks…"

All of a sudden it came to her. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"You mean you were all standing there… without clothes on?"

Lily took their embarrassed silence as confirmation.

"Oh my gods! No wonder Ms. Lupin was caught off guard! What she must have thought to see you all standing in your knickers!" At that picture formed in her head, Lily couldn't help but laughing.

But this time it was Sirius who shook his head.

"It was worse than that…" he said, the pain apparent in his voice.

James and Remus were both shuddering again.

Lily looked at Sirius in disbelief.

"No… you couldn't possibly have… are you telling me that you were all standing bare-arsed in Remus' room in the dead of winter?"

Remus nodded.

The compartment erupted with laughter. Lily had fallen off of James' lap and onto the floor, and was clutching her stomach. All the noise had woken Peter up and he was now looking dazedly around at his companions, who were all bright red and staring at their shoes. Peter seemed to understand at once what had happened and turned a bright red of his own.

Finally, after several minutes, Lily got a hold of herself. She looked at Remus, still grinning.

"What did your mother do?"

James and Sirius groaned.

"At first, she just sort of stared at us, but then she came over and patted my shoulder and said she would love me no matter what path I chose. However, that perhaps I'd best at least put on some skivvies before I caught a cold." Remus said with a grimace.

Lily burst out laughing again.

"You know, this explains so much!" she said between laughs.

James looked awestruck. "Like what!?"

"Like why your mother gave you such a hard time when she found out we had started dating," Lily retorted.

"Oh yeah…"

Sirius snorted. "Your memory really does suck, Prongs."

"Shut up, Padfoot. Like yours is any better."

Lily sighed as they began to argue. She tried to cut in.

"Hey… Just out of curiosity, what was the spell you used?" She asked.

Sirius and James turned to look at her, identical grins plastered on their faces.

"Why it's funny you should ask, Evans." Sirius reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his wand. James did the same.

"In fact, we were just planning on doing a little demonstration." James said with a wink.

Lily looked at the two in horror.

"Oh shite…"


	2. Chapter 2

**kerspazz!! i'm alive!! and i have a new chapter written!! yes... i know you all prolly want to kill me and i truly am sorry.. there is no excuse... it just hasnt been my top priority lately wat with school and all and i've been having serious writers block... so yeah... anyway... i really hope those of you who are still willing to put up with my madness enjoy this chapter... can't say when the next one will be up because i have no idea what to write about... so if anyone has ideas, please lemme know!! thanks a bunch you guys!! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh shite…"

"Come on now guys… you don't want to get detention on the first day do you?" Remus, always the voice of reason, said carefully.

"Aww… quit being such a perfect prefect, Moony!" James whined.

"Ooh nice alliteration there Prongsie, you would do your mother proud."

Peter chortled before piping up. "Perfect prefect Moony, PP for short, eh Padfoot?"

Sirius patted him on the head "Aye, but 'tis a sad state of acronymity with which it is donned upon our dear ickle Remmikins. For it means that he is no longer, truly, Moony…" Wailing, he flung himself onto James' shoulder. "What say you Prongsie? Is there any hope left?"

"Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head bemusedly. "Acronymity is not a word."

"SHH SHH!" Sirius waved a silencing hand at him. "No speaking until the verdict is passed!"

Lily, who had been watching these acquisitions amusedly until now, spoke up.

"Verdict? What are we passing judgment on him or something?"

"In a sense…" Remus said dejectedly.

"I said no talking!" Sirius said, poking Lily with his wand.

"Don't make me break that wand in half, Black."

Sirius quickly withdrew his wand and clutched it to his chest protectively.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, trust me, I would." Lily smiled slyly. "First though, I would strip it; peel that 60 galleon varnish off with my fingernails. Then, I would set it fire and let it char. I think a black wand would be suiting, don't you?"

Sirius looked aghast, and just held his wand tighter.

"Prongs, Prongsie boy, did you hear what your sadistic love god wants to do to Bartleby? You've got to stop her!"

Lily had turned rather red. "Sadistic love god?! How dare you! When you go around all year picking up birds and-" She stopped mid-rant as something struck her.

"Did you just call your wand 'Bartleby'?"

"I assured him it was a very sophisticated name for a wand," Remus said, trying miserably to restrain his laughter.

Lily looked about ready to burst.

"You named your wand…"

"Yeah, so, what of it?" Sirius said defensively.

James, Remus and Peter were all obviously laughing now and it was clear Lily was trying her best to keep it together.

"Well, you see, it's not actually alive. It's just a piece of wood."

"SHH!" Sirius said, appalled. "Are you trying to hurt his feelings?" He lowered his voice to a soft croon and cradled his wand in his arms. "Don't listen to a thing that mean, old lady says. She's just a heartless cyborg with no true feelings. Shh… it's okay."

The entire compartment aside from Lily erupted in laughter.

"Heartless cyborg?!" Lily was fuming. "It's a twig for Merlin's sake!"

"Lily," James said, still laughing. "He didn't mean any harm by it, he just gets a bit protective."

She whirled about to face James.

"Oh so now your taking his side!"

James grinned. "Of course not, I love sadistic cyborgs much more than wand-loving purebloods."

At this, Remus and Peter both began laughing even harder, while Sirius and Lily began loudly admonishing James.

"Why does everyone keep insulting me?!"

"Who cares?!"

"Shut it, Black!"

"NEVER!"

"James, I'm your girlfriend!"

"James, I'm your _best_ friend!"

James was looking wildly between the two as if watching a tennis match, a grin still plastered on his face.

"You know, I think I know how to solve this." Remus was attempting to get a word in edgewise.

"Quiet Moony, this doesn't involve you!" Sirius retorted angrily, still glaring at Lily.

"No! Let's hear what Remus has to say!" Lily said. They all turned to look at him, Lily and Sirius both quite red in the face, James and Peter still smiling merrily.

"Well," Remus started, uncomfortably aware of all the eyes on him. "Weren't we in the middle of a demonstration? I was rather looking forward to it."

"Demonstration?" Lily asked, but realization dawned on the faces of James and Sirius.

"Right you are, Moony," James said, eyes alight with mischief. He had drawn his wand.

"Right indeed," agreed Sirius, whose angry scowl had been replaced with a grin to match James'.

"Demonstration."

"Oh buggering hell!" Lily said, slapping a palm to her forehead. "Remus you're a prefect!"

"And so are you," he replied, smiling.

"Argh! James stop this! I don't want to give you detention!"

But it was too late. James and Sirius had their wands risen and had a look of pure excitement on their faces.

"On three Padfoot. One, two… THREE!"

With speed Lily didn't know they had, they moved about the compartment. James was waving his wand intricately through the air, muttering something under his breath that Lily recognized as a volume charm, and Sirius was perched by the door, wand stuck out into the corridor. After checking to see that no one was walking past, he whispered a spell that Lily didn't quite catch, and an ominous orange light went jetting off down the train.

Carefully sliding the door shut, Sirius returned to his seat, looking very accomplished indeed, and a few seconds later James plopped down next to him. They both tucked their wands away before sitting quietly in anticipation.

Lily was baffled.

"Well, I'm not sure what was supposed to happen, but I must say that was entirely melodramatic."

"It's not over yet," Remus whispered.

"Oh no…" Sirius said, bouncing slightly on the seat. "It's barely started."

Lily turned to James.

"What in Merlin's name are they talking about?" she asked, though sounding slightly more apprehensive.

"Just wait…" James too was bouncing. "Any second now… wait for it… wait for it…"

Lily found herself dead silent; though what she was listening for she wasn't sure. Then, as if carried by an invisible breeze, she heard it.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Marauders all lost it. Sirius had fallen on the floor in utter hysterics. Remus and Peter were both leaning against the wall of the compartment in order to stay upright, and James was pumping his fists in the air like he had just won the House Cup.

"What did you do?!" Lily asked, rather startled. The scream had been high-pitched and girly, and sounded rather terrified.

But James just shook his head and placed a shushing finger over his lips.

She waited again, as the laughter died to stray chuckles, to hear what came next. Just as she was about to ask what the hell was going on, the voice came again.

"POTTER AND BLACK YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

This time even Lily joined in the laughter. She could place the voice now, and it all seemed to make sense.

_Bugger they are so dead…_ she thought, as James and Sirius high-fived each other.

"What happens now?" she asked Remus.

"Oh he'll probably come stomping down to our compartment and demand a duel," Remus said delightedly.

Lily shook her head. _Such nonsense._

It wasn't two minutes later that they heard the mad footsteps of one rather irate Slytherin. He was obviously furious, and was making his way loudly to their compartment, screaming curses all the way.

James, Remus, and Sirius had all drawn their wands and were standing, ready to fight. Lily too, had her wand drawn, but to protect herself from any stray curses that might find her.

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open to reveal one Severus Snape, stark naked aside from the blue striped boxers that had been hastily pulled on. He had robes in one hand and his wand in another, and was looking almost purple with rage.

Sirius spoke first.

"Ahh, Snivellus. Always a pleasure. I expect your summer went well then?"

"Shut it Black!" He glanced around madly and his eyes found Lily.

There was a flash of what she thought was regret in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with hatred.

"I see you're associating with mudbloods as well as filthy beasts now, Potter." He sneered.

"Don't you dare use that word to my face, you greasy git!" James roared.

"And shut your mouth about Remus! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Sirius was just as furious as Snape now.

"Sirius, really now." Remus said calmly. "There's no need for flattery."

He turned to Snape.

"Although I do think that dirty mouth of yours could use a good cleaning. Scourgify!"

A stream of soapy water shot out of Remus' wand and into Snape's mouth.

"Good one, Moony!" Sirius yelled, clapping him on the back. "But now it's my turn. Levicorpus!" he shouted, holding Snape in the air by one ankle before he had any chance to react. His wand was still clutched tightly in his hand however, and he cast a nonverbal trip jinx at Sirius, causing him to fall flat on his face.

James, now angry again, hit Snape with Rictusempra, causing him to double over in mid-air with laughter.

Remus had helped Sirius up, and they were both staring at Snape with a sort of grotesque fascination.

"Bloody hell, Prongs…" Sirius said, shaking his head. "That face is just not meant for smiling."

Remus shuddered.

"Point taken…" James said, and released the spell.

Snape was panting and his face had turned rather red from being held upside down for so long. James, Sirius and Remus were all wearing a look of grim accomplishment and Peter was shuffling around behind them, safe from the danger of curses. Lily was still sitting with her wand out in the corner seat, not sure what she was feeling.

James had picked up Snape's wand and was twirling it in his free hand, and Sirius was staring up at Snape with pure loathing.

"So, what'll it be Snivellus? Shall the tormenting continue?"

Snape just sneered and spat so it landed on Sirius' face.

"AUGH!!" Sirius yelled, frantically wiping at his face to remove the Snape germs.

After sufficient cleanliness was achieved he raised his wand again.

"Oh now you've done it…" James said, shaking his head. "There'll be no stopping him now."

A large crowd had gathered by this time and they were all watching as Sirius planned his next attack.

"Sirius," Remus warned. "McGonagall could be here any minute. Maybe we should just leave it be."

"Oh hush, ickle Prefect." Sirius said, waving him off. "It's all in good fun. Besides, dear old bespectacled would never sully her hands with such trivial matters."

"Uhh… Padfoot.." James said, tapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Yes, Prongs?"

"Just thought I would alert you to the newest member of our esteemed audience."

"Ooh!" Sirius turned around. "Is it that cute Ravenclaw girl from the-"

He stopped dead.

"Hello, Mr. Black."

Sirius blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"Minnie my darling! So good to see you!" He said, playing up his charm.

"I must say I cannot return the sentiment." McGonagall said coolly.

"Ouch…" James whispered.

"Ah! My heart!" Sirius clapped a hand to his chest. "You wound me Minnie, my love."

"Well you can lick your wounds in detention, Mr. Black." She replied swiftly and released Snape from the levicorpus spell. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, you as well." She turned to Remus. "And Mr. Lupin, you are a prefect, do try to remember that."

"Yes ma'am…" Remus muttered, looking ashamed.

"What?!" Snape yelled. "The beast and the mudblood don't get detention?"

"Mr. Snape!" McGonagall said shrilly, looking angrier by the minute. "You should know better than to use such words in my presence! Double detention!"

Sirius and James both wore a triumphant look, but Remus remained staring at his feet.

"Mr. Lupin, am I to believe that you too were part of this attack?" McGonagall asked him.

Remus nodded.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well then. You shall join your friends and Mr. Snape in detention. She turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, you as well?"

"No!" James shouted. "Lily didn't do anything!"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "She's totally innocent."

"Mr. Snape?" McGonagall inquired.

James and Sirius glared at him, daring him to lie.

He shook his head.

"Well, it's good to know one of my prefects has some sense." McGonagall said. "It is good to see you again Miss Evans."

"And you professor…" Lily replied weakly.

"Now then, I think you boys have done enough damage for one day. Mr. Snape, if you will please return to your compartment and remain there until we arrive at school." She glanced down at the striped boxers. "You might want to put on some robes as well." She turned. "That goes for all of you as well!" She said, gesturing to the crowd gathered.

"The staying in your compartment," James said, grinning. "Not the robes."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for clarifying that." She said with a glare, which she then directed to the crowd.

They all scampered away as quickly as possible.

McGonagall turned back to Marauders. "You will all serve detention tomorrow night. Be in my office no later than 8 o'clock sharp or face another detention. Good day." And with that she turned and walked briskly back to the teacher's compartment, agonizing over the year to come.

"Haven't even reached the school and they're already causing mischief. And Remus as well… such a shame." She mumbled to herself. "And Lily Evans! With Potter and Black! What is this world coming to I ask you…"

Suddenly, she stopped mid-step.

"Lily Evans… with James Potter…" Realization hit her like a wave.

"Merlin this is going to be a long year…"

* * *

**please review!!**


End file.
